fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KSFD
KSFD is an independent television station located in San Francisco, California. The station is owned by the Dorado Station Services subsidiary of Dorado Media. History The station began broadcasting on July 1, 2016. The station initially broadcast a limited newscast schedule with six hours weekly, and formally began operations on October 6, 2016. KSFD did not affiliate with the then-upstart Dorado Broadcasting Company as it had built its own station but the affiliation is owned by KTZO. Channel 8 has been an independent station for virtually its entire history, though it carried UPN programming for a short period of time in 2017. The station continued being an independent station. KSFD eventually began to upgrade its programming inventory from low-budget programming to more higher-profile syndicated programs to compete with other stations in the market and channel 8's own growth. Proposed sale and switch to DBC It was reported that later in 2016 the Dorado Station Services was considering the possibility of purchasing the DBC affiliation from [[KTZO|'KTZO']]. '''The Dorado Station Services already had a strong presence in the market through its shared ownership of KTZO with BeloOne (which later got acquired by the Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation). KTZO became the largest DBC station by market size not to be owned by the network. In the same month, it was reported that the Dorado Station Services had declined to renew its DBC affiliation with KTZO, and was beginning the process of building an owned-and-operated station in 2017. The Dorado Station Services announced that it had reached an agreement with the Berfield/Willis Broadcasting Corporation to extend its affiliation agreement for KTZO through 2018. '''Launch of UDC affiliation on KSFD-DT2 On April 17, 2017, the former CEO of QTV Inc and its predecessors had sold the QTV television network to Dorado Media. Executives from Dorado Media announced on April 30, 2017, that they would respectively shut down QTV, and combine resources to form a new broadcast network, to be known as The United Dorado Company, that would – at the outset – feature programming from its predecessors-to-be as well as new content developed specifically for the new network. KSFD then became an alternate UDC affiliate, carrying programs from that network during instances where KSFD-DT2 pre-empts regularly scheduled network programming for local breaking news coverage. Digital Television Digital channels The station's digital channel is multiplexed: Newscasts On August 7, 2017, KSFD began producing local news inserts that appear during its broadcast of EyeOpener ''(which is produced by the Dorado Station Services' subsidiary Dorado Media) on weekday mornings, after the news operation was dropped and moved to the UDC subchannel. On September 4, 2017, Dorado Media announced the launch of ''Nightcap, ''a primetime newscast similar to ''EyeOpener that would incorporate a local/national format (with the intent to syndicate the program to other markets). The company announced that KSFD would continue to produce local news inserts to Nightcap under the ''Nightcap Bay Area ''segment. Category:Channel 8 Category:Television channels and stations established in 2016 Category:San Francisco, CA Category:California Category:Independent stations Category:Dorado Station Services